Intertwining fates
by Everything's changed
Summary: Time went by as Jono slowly began to regain his lost memories and Seth learnt how to care for someone for the first time. Little did they know that their precious time together would be over ... soon
Hey! Long time no see!

I'm sure everyone wants to throw something at me because I haven't been active for so long.

Anyway, I wouldn't have written this if someone hadn't messaged me and asked if I could write about Seth x Jono, so thanks to you a lot !

Disclaimer: Seth, Atem and all the other characters belong to their author...but I'm not really sure about Jono though.

 **Warning** : Jono is a little bit different that what you may want him to be but if you don't like it, just click the "Back" sign. Enjoy!

Oh, and one more thing,there's also Atem x Heba as a side pairing for you puzzleshippers. No need to thanks.

* * *

 **Prologue** : _First encounter  
_

Priest Seth was and had always been a man for himself.

Most of the decisions he made could be described as calculating or intentional most of the time.

He had little care for others, rather doing his duty as a priest of the Pharaoh than actually wanting it.

He was the cousin of the Pharaoh, which was amusing since they didn't have anything in common physically; at first, people thought it was from his connections that Seth achieved the position. Later, however, he demolished that rumor entirely by establishing his prowess and strength that rivaled against Atem.

There was few other things about him which were different,however, one of them being Seth was not afraid to crush anything on the path to his goal. Whether it was right or wrong, he could do it all and not acknowledging anything or anyone else.

He could be described as cruel, as he preferred watching people suffering pain for their choices or actions. Usually, those were peasants and criminals begging to be released from their punishment, which was harsh and unforgiving in the old days.

Everything was like that until that faithful day, when the Gods decided to mess up fate, leading to the change in the destinies of two people.

-0-

It was just like any normal day .Too normal that it seemed strange, since problems always seemed to arise during that time of the year. No one was aware of that apart from Seth, who kept his eyes carefully on everything most of the time.

He was standing on a balcony in the palace and enjoying few of his peaceful moments when all things had been taken care of. The Priest was contemplating and wondering about the purpose of his life : was it only for power and power only ? Everything he did was to achieve other things and the cycle continued endlessly. The thought of marrying some lowly girl and settling down with a normal life had never crossed his mind; not that he was not tired of all of this, but Seth nearly cringed at the thought of seeing a woman.

The brunette could accept the fact that he preferred men more, but he never dreamed of feeling even the slightest attraction to someone.

For he knew that he would always and always be lonely. No one would ever be able to understand him like he could.

Seth prepared to leave as he heard the familiar pair of black birds in the far horizon. It was his sign that it was time for him to come home.

However, he stopped in his tracks upon realizing a shadowy figure standing right in front of him. There was a grey hood covering its entire body, but he could see the dark red eyes under the hood.

It pointed a skeleton

He had never felt such immense and overwhelming strength from anything before, even from the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber. He felt drawn to this power, like a moth lured to a flame,and wanted to know who could hold such powers.

Seth rushed down the stairs and called for his horse. He need not tell the servants why he was in such a hurry but they had learned their position and prevented themselves from asking any questions when their master was like this. After all, Priest Seth was known for his audacity to dismiss anyone daring to interfere with his doings, whether that person was under his power or not. However the case was, he always managed to carry out such acts with or without others' approval.

Seth let his mind ponder about what this entity could be. He had eliminated the possibilities of Gods, as they were already in possession of the Pharaoh: Obelisk, Osiris and Ra. It could also not be a human – he solemnly believed that no other was able to achieve such powers to startle him, besides a few exceptions.

He jumped on the horse and recalled back to where he sensed the intrusion. It was at a place he knew but didn't go often: the woods.

Due to some mysterious disappearances earlier in the year there, Atem had prohibited any civilians from entering, apart from him and his priests. Seth remembered the feeling of being watched by a pair of eyes that he could not see. Not pleasant at all. It actually made him shudder and never intended to wander in those forests again.

But he had to this time.

-0-

Seth got down from his horse and began walking to the nearest visible footpath he could see. The feeling of being stalked did not rise this time, but the Priest was not hesitant hurrying to where the deity was.

There was a loud scream of agony from the left side which sounded primal, full of anguish and hatred.

Seth rushed to where the sound originated and prepared to encounter a terribly disfigured beast or whatsoever, only not to see any monstrosities or horrifying creatures there. It was just plain grass and grass in a fern green meadow. One thing he did notice though, was a figure near a small stream.

Seth walked there as quietly as he could. And the figure was just a normal person. Not actually regular considering the fact that he was all alone in a place which few people could access and dare wander to.

Being careful, Seth concentrated on the boy for any hiding powers but sensed nothing. Not even a minute wave of energy! He sighed in disappointment: what was he thinking, whoever possessed such incredible abilities like that could never be a mere human!

The Priest held the boy up and lay him on a nearby oak to have a closer look.

The boy was attractive, to say the least. Cute or adorable could also be used. Shoulder – length blond hair lay messily on his head and Seth could not help but wanting to brush those strands away to see more of his face. It was a weird sort of feeling which he'd only experienced few times before, usually with something petite or small. But this boy was far from tiny and Seth reckoned that he might be shorter than him a few feet, which could be considered as tall in Egypt.

The boy was wearing a white tunic with many holes and the top was ripped off, revealing his collarbone and shoulder. Seth noticed that there seemed to be a bite mark on his neck too. He felt something strange stirred inside him when realizing the fact that the blond had already been marked by someone, or something.

Seth gently picked the boy up and lay him carefully on his horse; the Priest made sure that he was holding onto him tightly. Seth didn't want to do this on purpose, it was just that the blond might fall off from his seat, disappear and since he could have witnessed the powerful being, he should be of some use.

On his way back to the palace, Seth felt the occasional brushing of the other boy's hair against his back, which he found soothing and comforting. It did provoke a rare thought from him: he was curious about this person. Not just what had happened in the incident, but the Priest yearned to know more about the blond.

Seth shook off the strange thoughts and made his horse go faster. The sun was almost setting. It would not be wise to be out in the dark with an unconscious stranger behind.

 _To be continued.._

* * *

...This is kinda short...sowwy...

So...what do you guys think about it : should I continue or is the story too boring ?

Please please tell me any of your thoughts about this and what you like or dislike !

Also, pwease be patient since there **will be** pairings in the upcoming chapters !

OH...Seth is kinda OOC...hehe...probably from not having enough love...

Until the next time, ciao !


End file.
